Clamboy
Clamboys (as a race: Clamboids) are a race of aquatic, highly social humanoids who live in shells. Clamboys are humanoids who live under the water. They are composed of strong muscle and cartilage. A clamboy will not survive very long if kept outside of salty water, quickly sweating out any stores of water and becoming dehydrated. If this goes on too long, re-submersion will solve the problem quickly, the clamboy sucking up so much water that they may gain a temporarily bloated physique Clamboys usually have their own shell, a bivalve shell that they can exit and enter at will, and hold closed with their strong suction ability. They steal these shells from actual giant clams, sometimes even after eating the clam out themselves. When hungy or hunting, Clamboys attack large, slow creatures that are of a similar or smaller size. They use their strong ripping abilities to simply tear their prey apart Clamboys live in large, social groups. They tend to be very friendly towards one another. They have no social ranking, and are generally allowed to leave and join other groups at their leisure. If there happens to be an unwanted member of a group, particularly violent individuals, a group of Clamboys will work together to tear them limb from limb. In this, groups tend to be friendly until there is a problem. Clamboys have sex in large groups, just one pair of Clamboys engaging in sex can send a whole group into an orgy. Male Clamboys will insert their large, warty cocks into any hole available, just as females will try to get any appendage into their fat, warty holes as possible. This lead to very unorganized mating, where insemination will most likely not occur during the first attempts at doing so. As such, Clamboys mate long and often, their orgies going on for an average of four hours, these orgies occurring on average every few days. Some Clamboys will splinter from a group to form a mating pair, which can last any period of time. When immersed water, Clamboys ejaculate large volumes, absorbing the water and using it as a medium for their sperm to travel. When dry, their ejaculate is thick and very sticky, being almost fully comprised of sperm, with very little seminal fluid. Clamboys display odd sexual behavior. For instance, when a male is taken by another male through the anus, the penetrated male may or may not clench their anus extremely hard. This can be very painful, as any muscular structure on a Clamboy is very strong, capable of crushing another Clamboys appendages right off. These squeezing actions are usually a way to say "I am not into this," though some Clamboy pairs seem to practice squeezing in a fetishistic way, especially since squeezing commonly results in a stress orgasm. Clamboy males also show frequent signs of necrophilia, often if stressed or unable to fit into a social structure, finding a freshly deceased, non-rotting body and carrying it with them. They tend to splinter from the main group while doing this, mostly out of possessiveness. They will use this corpse as a sex toy, until it becomes unfit for the job, or the Clamboy becomes bored of it. At such a point, the Clamboy will rip the body to pieces, appendage by appendage, and eat it. clamboy - cocksuckin.jpg|Clamboid do enjoy fallatio Clamboy lookin for love.jpg|A clamboy looking for a potential mate clamgirl.png|A female Clamboy, also known as a Clamgirl Category:Monster Category:Aquatic Category:Species Category:Humanoid